The Most Hated
by Chiheisen
Summary: "Kamu itu memang … tipe yang paling aku benci!" Di saat bayangan masa lalu menghantui Tenma, Sakura malah mengajaknya makan berdua. Di sisi lain, Tsurugi juga tak bisa melepaskan diri dari Ibuki. Bagaimana, nih? Kalau begini terus, Hari TenKyou 2013 bisa berantakan! /Two Shots for TenKyou's Day: 8/10 /Slight TenSaku plus MuneKyou/
1. Bagian Awal

"Pagi, Tsurugi!" songsong Tenma dengan wajah sumringah, "Seperti biasa, ya? Kamu yang paling pertama tiba di lapangan. Hm…, pasti karena diseret-seret Ibuki, nih."

Tsurugi mengedikkan bahu, seolah menjawab, _"Yah, tahu sendiri lah."_

Tenma memandang berkeliling. "Tapi, kok, tumben kamu latihan sendiri. Mana Ibuki-nya?"

"Toilet…," balas Tsurugi sambil mengedikkan dagu ke arah kepergian sang kiper. "Sudah sepuluh menit. Sepertinya dia lupa ke sana setelah bangun, karena terlalu semangat ingin latihan pagi."

"Eh, eh, Tsurugi!" sela Tenma, yang tak tertarik mendengarkan masalah buang air Ibuki. "Bagaimana kalau latihan denganku dulu? Mumpung yang lain belum datang?"

"Hm… Memangnya mau latihan apa?" Tsurugi mengumpan bola kepada sang kapten dengan satu tendangan pelan.

"Ya, latihan apa saja. Asal sama Tsurugi…" Tenma melempar senyum seraya menerima bola. "Sudah lama kita tidak latihan bersama, aku jadi kangen…"

"Ngomong apa, sih? Kan kita tiap hari ketemu?" _Satu asrama, pula…_

"Maksudku, berlatih berdua," _Duk!_ Tenma mengembalikan bola pada Tsurugi. "Berdua saja."

Mendengar dua kata terakhir, Tsurugi tanpa sadar membuang pandang. Bola pun lepas dan bergulir dengan liar.

"Se-sebentar…," bergegas Tsurugi berbalik dan mengejar. Tapi bola bandel itu tak segera berhenti. Lajunya mulai jinak saat menyentuh pinggir lapangan. Tsurugi buru-buru mencegat dengan telapak kaki kanannya.

"Tsurugi!" berlari menjauh dari posisinya semula, Tenma melambaikan tangan. "Dari sana, coba lakukan _centering_ke sini!"

Tsurugi tertegun sebentar. Tapi kemudian mengangguk. "Baikla—"

"Kapten~!"

Nyaring suara riang Sakura. Menginterupsi tenaga tendangan Tsurugi yang sudah nyaris di ujung kaki. Tenma yang dipanggil pun spontan berhenti berlari.

"Kapten~! Selamat pagi!" sapa Sakura. Dibelakangnya menyusul Matatagi, Tetsukado dan yang lainnya. "Oh, ada Tsurugi-kun juga, ya? Selamat pagi!"

"Pa … gi…." jawaban Tsurugi lebih seperti ucapan anak balita yang baru belajar bicara.

"Kapten, hari ini kita latihan apa?"

"Eh… ehm… apa, ya?" Tenma malah balik bertanya. "Bagaimana kalau menunggu pelatih datang dulu? Jadi, untuk sementara kita latihan bebas."

"Tapi barusan, Pelatih Kuroiwa berpesan kalau hari ini beliau tidak akan datang," lapor Aoi yang baru sampai. "Katanya, lanjutkan saja menu latihan yang kemarin."

"O-oh…, begitu…."

"Ayo, Kapten! Kita lanjutkan latihan _dribble_ kemarin! Lihat, aku sudah menyusun hadangannya!"

"Oh, iya. Terima kasih, Sakura. Matatagi dan Tetsukado, tolong ambilkan bolanya, ya!"

"Oke!"

Segera, kesibukan mulai bangkit. Bersamaan dengan matahari yang menanjak tinggi. Sinarnya jatuh miring, menyilaukan di beberapa tempat. Tsurugi meraih bola dari bawah kakinya. Mengamatinya sejenak.

"Maaf, lama. Ayo, kita lanjutkan."

Ibuki menepuk bahunya. Melontarkan Tsurugi keluar dari lamunan.

"Ah. Iya."

.

* * *

.

**The Most Hated—Bagian Awal**

~TenKyou no Hi 2013~

Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy (c) Level-5**

Cover by:** Ohanauri [Pixiv] **(id:1384190 / 37687452)

Pairs: **TenKyou (Tenma x Tsurugi)**, slight TenSaku(Tenma x Sakura) / MuneKyou (Ibuki x Tsurugi)

Warning: Mengandung **BL,** NL (TenSaku doang sih), dan **spoiler**. Konsep pasaran, lebai, alur lambat, cerita nggak fokus, dll…

.

* * *

.

Memang belakangan ini, Tenma dan Tsurugi sudah nyaris tidak pernah latihan bersama. Atau tepatnya, latihan berdua. Bukannya tidak menyadarinya. Tapi mereka tahu bahwa agenda mereka di tim ini, bukan lagi sekedar berlatih. Tapi juga melatih. Apalagi banyak faktor yang pada akhirnya memaksa keduanya agar lebih mandiri. Rekan-rekan yang masih pemula, pelatih tak bertanggung jawab, sampai kakak kelas yang frustasi.

"Shindou-san, mau ke mana…?"

"Aku pulang duluan. Selanjutnya kamu yang urus, ya, Tenma…."

Shindou melenggang setelah menerima anggukan Tenma. Matahari mulai terbenam di ufuk barat. Menyisakan lapisan warna merah di sekeliling lapangan. Karenanya, usai tuntas membereskan lapangan, Tenma dan lain menyusul Shindou kembali ke asrama.

Tubuh anak-anak itu lelah luar biasa, tapi mereka malah menghabiskan tenaga yang tersisa untuk berlari lebih cepat. Demi menu makan malam lezat racikan Kamata-san yang sudah menanti.

"Ahh…, kenyang! Kenyang!"

Setengah jam kemudian, anak-anak itu keluar dari kantin dengan wajah dan perut yang puas. Begitu pun Tenma. Ia berjalan tenang menuju kamarnya. Beberapa meter sebelum sampai, ia sempat melewati kamar Tsurugi.

_Mungkin nggak ada salahnya kalau aku singgah sebentar. Memastikan dia sudah pulang atau belum…_

"Permisi, Tsurugi! Kamu di dalam?"

Pintu otomatis terbuka. Tenma melongok masuk. Tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Eh? Masa' belum pulang? Mau latihan sampai jam berapa sih!?"

Bersama Ibuki, Tsurugi memang tidak ikut latihan dengan mereka beberapa hari ini. Sepertinya Ibuki lebih memilih latihan berdua saja. Agar lebih konsentrasi. "Wajah merengut Shindou menggangguku," begitu cetusnya.

Shindou jelas tidak protes. Tidak memberi komentar, tepatnya. Sementara, Tsurugi yang kena getahnya langsung, juga tak membantah. Sejak di Shinsei Inazuma Japan, anak itu memang tak jadi lebih ramah. Tapi setidaknya, ia lebih akomodatif dibandingkan Shindou-san. _Ups…,_Tenma cepat menutup mulutnya.

_Yah, sudahlah._Asalkan Ibuki mau latihan, meminjamkan Tsurugi pun, Tenma (terpaksa) rela. Walau awalnya ia sedikit heran. Kok, Tsurugi menurut sekali pada Ibuki. Padahal baru kenal.

_Haah…, coba waktu aku ketemu pertama kali dengan Tsurugi juga seperti itu…,_ khayal Tenma, sembari melanjutkan langkah ke kamarnya. Masih terekam jelas di ingatan, hari pertamanya di SMP Raimon.

Waktu itu Tsurugi, dengan tanpa perasaannya bilang, _"__Yahari omae wa … ore ga ichiban kirai na taipu da!_**Kamu itu memang… tipe yang paling aku benci!"**

Teringat akan ucapan yang bagai penolakan (cinta) itu, kepala Tenma terkulai ke depan. Menghembuskan napas berat. _Mengingatnya saja aku jadi sedih…_

"Kapten!"

Lamunan Tenma terputus.

"Lho? Sakura? Kamar anak perempuan kan bukan di sini?"

"Sebentar saja, kok. Aku kemari buat ketemu Kapten."

"Aku?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Begini. Beberapa hari lalu, aku dikirimi Mama ini." Ia mengeluarkan dua helai benda serupa karcis dari balik punggung. "Katanya, ini kupon paket spaghetti di kafe yang baru buka di Shinjuku. Akhir pekan nanti kan kita libur. Kapten keberatan tidak, menemaniku ke sana?"

"Wah, spaghetti? Boleh juga. Aku suka tuh!" jawab Tenma antusias. "Tapi kenapa aku yang diajak?"

"Hm…" Sakura menggesek satu sepatunya ke lantai. "Soalnya, selama ini Kapten baik sekali, dan sabar mengajariku, biarpun aku sering salah-salah."

"Lho? Tsurugi dan Shindou-san kadang juga mengajarimu kan?"

"Iya. Tapi, Kapten yang paling aku suka!"

"O-oh, ya?" Tenma menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Tak tahu harus memberi reaksi apa.

"Jadi, gimana? Kapten mau?"

"Eh, ng... oke, deh!" angguk Tenma akhirnya.

Sakura melonjak senang. "Kalau begitu, hari Sabtu, ya?"

Tenma mengangguk lagi.

"Baiklah, aku kembali dulu. Selamat istirahat, Kapten!"

Tenma balas melambai. "Sama-sama!"

Di tempatnya, Tenma termangu beberapa menit. _Pergi makan… berdua…_

"Ada apa? Bengong di situ…?"

"Tsu-Tsurugi?!" Tenma berbalik, memaksakan diri bersikap biasa. "Sudah pulang, ya? Selamat datang. Kamu ... sudah makan?"

"Sudah."

"Gimana… latihannya?"

"Baik," jawab Tsurugi. Ia masuk kamarnya tanpa bicara apapun lagi, kecuali, "Sudah, ya. Aku mau istirahat. Selamat malam."

"Ma… malam…"

"_Kamu itu memang … tipe yang paling aku benci!"_Terngiang lagi.

_Ugh, apa sih, yang kupikirkan._ Menggeleng kuat-kuat, Tenma menghalau pikiran jeleknya.

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu.

"Lho, itu, kan…?"

Tenma mengerjap berulang kali. Sakura juga. Di tengah keramaian Shinjuku, mereka bersirobok pandang dengan sepasang manusia yang mereka kenal. Tampaknya, kedua orang itu pun menyadari keberadaan Tenma dan Sakura. Walau mereka tak langsung bereaksi, Sakura telah lebih dulu bertindak dengan mendekat dan menyapa keduanya.

"Wah, aku nggak tahu, kalau Ibuki-kun dan Tsurugi-kun juga bisa main ke tempat ramai begini. Kukira kalian tak punya kesibukan lain kecuali latihan."

"Yah…, kami…" ucapan Tsurugi terpotong.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" balas Ibuki. Mukanya merengut. Ya, tapi biasanya dia memang begitu, sih. "Kalian sendiri, ngapain ke sini?"

"Aku dapat kupon gratis. Mau makan berdua sama Kapten." Entah sengaja atau tidak, kedua tangan Sakura bergerak menggelayuti lengan Tenma.

Satu alis Tsurugi bergerak. Tapi ia diam saja.

"Kalau boleh tahu, Ibuki-kun sendiri?" Sakura balik bertanya. "Kenapa jalan-jalan ke sini?"

"Aku ingin beli sarung tangan kiper. Sarung tanganku sudah jelek"

"Karena terlalu sering dipakai latihan," sela Tsurugi, tanpa bermaksud menyindir.

Ibuki menanggapi dengan rengutan kecil, "Kebetulan Tsurugi tahu tempat yang bagus untuk membelinya di sini. Sekalian aku juga bermaksud mengajak dia makan. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih sudah menemaniku latihan selama ini."

"Oh, begitu…" Tenma yang menjawab. Diiringi embusan napas lega. _Kirain mereka kencan…_

Tapi raut lega itu tak bertahan lama. Karena sambil berkata begitu, Ibuki sempat menaruh tangannya di pundak Tsurugi. Merangkulnya. Hanya selintas, namun cukup jelas tertangkap mata Tenma.

"Aih, ternyata Ibuki-kun tahu terima kasih juga, ya."

"Cerewet!"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Jadi, kalian sudah memutuskan mau makan di mana?"

Ibuki menggeleng. "Belum sih…."

"Bagaimana kalau ikut kami saja?" usul Sakura, mengejutkan Tenma dan Tsurugi. "Rencananya kami mau makan spaghetti di kafe yang baru buka, karena dapat kupon gratis. Eh, tapi kuponnya cuma dua, sih…"

"Spaghetti, ya…?" Ibuki berpikir sejenak. "Tsurugi, kamu suka?"

"Aku sih, ikut kamu saja. Tapi aku belum terlalu lapar."

"Tidak apa-apa," potong Sakura cepat. "Kami juga bermaksud minum teh dulu, sebelum makan siang. Lagi pula sekarang baru pukul sebelas. Dan kupon yang kami punya hanya bisa dipakai saat pukul satu—saat jam makan siang. Ya kan, Kapten?"

"I-iya…" jawab Tenma, setengah menggumam. Dari menatap Sakura yang menempelinya, ia beralih melirik Tsurugi. Terlihat anak itu fokus pada Ibuki yang menanyakan pendapatnya.

"Bagaimana? Mau minum teh dulu sebelum ke toko?"

"Sesukamu saja."

Ibuki menatap Sakura, "Hei, memang kafe-nya di mana?"

"Cukup sekali naik bus dari sini, kok."

.

.

.

Terletak di daerah yang tak terlalu ramai, kafe itu tidak seberapa luas. Sehingga dari pintu masuk pun, kita sudah bisa mengintip hampir keseluruhan ruang dalam kafe. Santai, tapi bernuansa romantis. Kebanyakan meja disusun hanya dengan dua kursi. Yang menempati, tentu, pria dan wanita berhadapan.

Tenma tak sempat untuk mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi. Karena baru satu langkah memasuki kafe, ia dan Sakura sekonyong-konyong dikejutkan dengan satu letusan kecil yang menghamburkan konfetti ke atas kepala mereka. Tenma terlonjak. Sakura menjerit. Ibuki dan Tsurugi yang mengikuti di belakang, bisa melihat sebuah gulungan tergelar bersama hujan kertas konfetti itu. Tertulis di sana, "Selamat, Anda Pengunjung yang Keseratus".

"Pe-pengunjung keseratus?" ini di luar dugaan Tenma sama sekali. Sakura juga tak kalah kaget. Tapi parasnya langsung cerah begitu tahu duduk apa masalahnya.

Mereka berdua masing-masing mendapat jatah gratis parfait coklat. Masih ditambah dengan kupon spaghetti yang belum mereka pakai. Membuat Ibuki sedikit iri.

"Eh, Tsurugi…, kamu ini makannya sedikit kan?" tanya Ibuki setengah berbisik.

"Kenapa tanya begitu?"

"Masalahnya, aku nggak bawa banyak uang…"

"Oh," Tsurugi membulatkan mulut. "Kalau begitu, sekali ini aku buat kamu bokek, deh."

"A-apa ka—"

"Bercanda."

Tsurugi tersenyum sekilas, sebelum melenggang mendahului. Omelan yang hampir mencapai ujung lidah Ibuki, tertelan seketika.

"Bercandamu nggak lucu!"

.

.

.

"Tsurugi, kamu mau apa?" tegur Ibuki, setelah memutuskan pesanannya. "Tsurugi?"

"Eh, iya?" Tsurugi sontak melepas pandangannya dari meja sebelah—tempat Tenma dan Sakura berada. Agak lama ia menekuri daftar menu. "Hm, teh hangat saja."

"Kuenya?"

"Tak usah. Aku belum lapar." Tsurugi mengembalikan daftar menu pada pelayan.

Setelah si pelayan pergi, Ibuki berkata, "Tapi, kok teh hangat? Bukan minuman dingin?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Tadinya kukira…" Ibuki menggaruk pipinya. "…kamu suka minuman dingin, karena sifatmu yang juga dingin…"

Tsurugi mendengus pelan. "Memang ada pengaruhnya?

"Silakan! Selamat menikmati!"

Sepasang parfait coklat tiba untuk meja sebelah. Karena hadiah mereka, Tenma dan Sakura tidak perlu waktu lama untuk memikirkan pesanan.

"Wah, sepertinya enak,…," kata Sakura sembari menyendok. "Tsurugi-kun, Ibuki-kun, kami duluan, ya?"

Tenma memandang meja sebelah yang kosong. "Pesanan kalian belum datang?"

"Kami malah baru selesai memesan," sahut Ibuki.

"Tak apa. Duluan saja," kata Tsurugi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, pesanan datang. Teh hangat untuk Tsurugi, _iced coffee_ punya Ibuki.

"Lho? Aku kan tidak pesan ini?" Tsurugi menatap heran pada sepotong _shortcake_ di depannya.

"Aku yang pesan," jawab Ibuki. Ia sendiri juga punya sepotong di samping gelas kopinya. "Tapi kalau kamu tak suka, kamu bisa pesan yang lain."

Tsurugi diam sejenak. Tapi kemudian, ia meraih garpu. Walau tak lapar, tapi sejujurnya stroberi yang nongkrong di atas_ shortcake_ itu memang cukup menggoda.

"Kapten, ada sisa krim di ujung bibir…"

"Oh, ya?"

"Aku bersihkan, ya?"

Sakura mengambil tisu, lalu mencondongkan badan ke arah Tenma.

"Diam sebentar."

Tenma bergeming.

"Nah, sudah."

"Ma-makasih…"

"Ah!"

Seruan Ibuki sontak membuyarkan kemesraaan meja tetangga. Tenma dan Sakura menoleh.

"Ada apa?" Tsurugi mengangkat kepala.

"Stroberiku jatuh."

Ibuki turun dari kursi, beragak hendak memungut. Tetapi, tangan Tsurugi telah mendahuluinya.

"Terima ka…. Hei!"

Tsurugi beranjak pergi, mengirim stoberi itu ke tempat sampah.

"Kenapa kamu buang?" sewot Ibuki begitu Tsurugi kembali ke bangkunya.

"Itu sudah kotor. Ambil saja punyaku," Tsurugi menuding stroberi miliknya yang belum tersentuh. "Kita bagi dua."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Tsurugi membelah dua stroberi itu. Dengan garpu disodorkannya satu potong pada Ibuki.

"Nih."

Ibuki terpana. Bukan karena stoberinya. Melainkan karena disadarinya bahwa baru sekali ini, ada seseorang selain ibunya yang mau menyodorkan garpu beserta makanan ke wajahnya. Terlebih laki-laki.

"Ti-tidak usah, deh. Buat kamu saja."

"Kamu pesan cake stroberi, pasti karena mau makan stroberi kan?"

"Iya, tapi…"

Tanpa permisi Tsurugi menyuapkan stroberi itu lewat celah mulut Ibuki yang terbuka.

"Uhk—"

"Enak?"

Tanggung, Ibuki pun tak punya pilihan kecuali memamahnya. Usai menelan, ia terdiam seolah berpikir.

"Entahlah. Rasanya agak … beda."

"Oh, ya?" Tsurugi pun mencicipi stoberi bagiannya. "Hm? Rasanya biasa saja, kok."

"Bukan. Maksudku, rasanya jadi beda… karena tadi aku disuapi."

.

.

.

_"Kalau begitu, bisa tolong suapi aku juga?"_

Untungnya, percakapan itu tidak dilanjutkan dengan kalimat di atas. Sebaliknya, Tsurugi cuma mengangkat bahu, dan melanjutkan makannya. Tenma diam-diam menghembuskan napas lega. Menyaksikan Tsurugi dan Ibuki makan dengan garpu yang sama saja sudah membuatnya kecut hati.

Keluar kafe, dua pasangan itu merundingkan rencana masing-masing. Ibuki mengajak Tsurugi untuk mencari sarung tangannya lebih dulu. Sementara Tenma dan Sakura yang mengandalkan kupon paket spaghetti, harus menunggu hingga pukul satu untuk bisa menikmatinya. Sakura mengusulkan tempat karaoke sebagai alternatif pembunuh waktu.

Tempat karaoke dan toko yang diituju Ibuki ternyata terletak di arah yang sama. Jadilah keempat anak itu tidak akan berpisah, sebelum tiba di tujuan masing-masing.

"Lho? Sakura, kan, ya?"

Sakura menoleh. Pada sekelompok anak perempuan yang baru keluar dari sebuah toko kaset.

"Kalian…?" Tampak Sakura tertegun. "Kok ada di sini?"

"Justru kami yang mau tanya, kok bisa kamu jadi anggota Timnas sepakbola?"

Sekelompok gadis yang ternyata teman-teman Sakura di klub senam ritmik itu menunggu jawaban. Tapi sebelum Sakura buka mulut, salah satu dari mereka lebih dulu histeris.

"Cu-curang kamu, Sakura! Kamu punya pacar sebanyak ini!? Ganteng-ganteng pula!?"

"Seandainya iya, aku pasti senang sekali...," jawab Sakura sembari tertawa. "Mereka ini teman-temanku di tim Inazuma Japan."

"Oh, pantesan, Sakura jadi betah main sepakbola. Rupanya ada udang di balik batu…"

"Kalian bisa saja...!"

Sakura dan teman-temannya bertukar tawa.

Sakura tertawa karena bisa membuat teman-temannya iri. Sedangkan teman-teman Sakura menertawakan kesialan tiga cowok ini, karena harus berurusan dengan biang keributan macam Sakura.

"Eh, Sakura, mau ikut dengan kami?" sekonyong-konyong, salah satu dari gadis itu bertanya. "Di departemen store itu, hari ini katanya ada diskon baju besar-besaran, lho?"

"Oh, ya?" sesaat Sakura berbinar. "Tapi… aku sudah janji sama temanku ini. Aku kan, nggak boleh ingkar janji…."

"Begitu, ya? Sayang sekali," gadis-gadis itu mengangguk maklum, meski dalam hati mereka belum lupa, betapa dulu Sakura sering melewatkan jadwal rapat klub mereka. "Kalau begitu, kami duluan, ya?"

Mereka pun memisahkan diri. Gadis-gadis itu berbelok ke kiri. Tenma dan yang lain meneruskan langkah.

Di persimpangan, seorang wanita membagikan selebaran. Salah satunya mampir ke tangan Sakura. Hampir langsung dibuang, seandainya mata Sakura tidak menangkap salah satu benda yang terpampang di atas selebaran itu.

"I-ini kan…!"

Sakura nyaris tak mempercayai penglihatannya. Gaun satin warna pink pucat, yang pernah ia idamkan sebagai hadiah dari ortunya andai dia berhasil menyabet juara satu di turnamen nasional dulu. Sayangnya ia gagal. Dan sekarang, baju yang dimaksud didiskon separuh harga. Harga yang cukup terjangkau oleh uang sakunya.

"Ka-kapten!"

"Ya?" Tenma menoleh ke belakang.

"Kita karaokenya lain kali saja, ya? Aku mau ke sini...!" Sakura menunjukan selebaran di tangannya.

"Ini… bukannya yang dibicarakan temanmu tadi?"

"Maaf, Kapten. Tapi, ini, ambilah!" Sakura menyerahkan sesuatu. "Kupon ini buat Kapten dan yang lain saja. Aku tidak usah."

"Eh, tapi…"

Sakura tak memberi Tenma kesempatan bicara. Kalau ia telat, ia bisa kehabisan. "Sudah, ya Kapten! Aku pergi dulu! Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Dan Sakura pun berangkat dibawa taksi yang ditumpanginya. Meninggalkan tiga anak laki-laki yang mengerjap kebingungan.

"Dia cepat sekali, ya… ganti keputusan…" gumam Ibuki.

"Yah, mungkin ada sesuatu yang dia inginkan. Mau bagaimana lagi?" sahut Tenma. Kedua kupon dari Sakura masih tergenggam di tangannya.

"Kalau dia tak mau ikut, ya sudah. Biarkan saja," Tsurugi berbalik, lebih dulu melangkah. "Ayo."

.

.

.

Tenma memutuskan ikut menemani Tsurugi dan Ibuki berburu sarung tangan. Tak lama berselang, urusan belanja mereka selesai. Tenma berpikir, untunglah Sakura tidak menyeretnya ke acara belanjanya. Tahu sendiri, cewek kalau belanja seperti apa.

Tapi, saat keduanya sibuk berdiskusi, Tenma merasa seakan jadi orang tempelan saja. Tak dipedulikan. Belakangan, melihat Tsurugi dan Ibuki bersisian dari jauh begini, baru disadarinya kalau dua orang itu tampak serasi saat bersama.._.__  
_

"Kapten mau aku traktir juga?" tanya Ibuki begitu mereka keluar dari toko.

"Tidak usah. Aku kan punya ini," Tenma menunjukan kupon yang seharusnya ia nikmati berdua dengan Sakura.

"Tapi kalau harus menunggu sampai jam satu, kan lama?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh, tinggal satu jam lagi."

"Yo! Ibuki!"

Satu tepukan dari belakang, membuat Ibuki mematikan langkahnya. Tsurugi dan Tenma turut berhenti.

"Hah? Kalian, rupanya?"

Dua anak laki-laki dengan tubuh setinggi Ibuki itu tertawa. "Nggak usah sekaget itu, kali. Kami kan bukan hantu!"

"Bukan begitu maksudku," Ibuki merapatkan bibirnya. Sebenarnya, ia malas ketemu teman-teman satu sekolah, sekaligus satu klub basketnya ini. Bukannya benci. Tapi malas saja kalau disodori pertanyaan yang sama, seperti Sakura tadi.

"Temanmu?" Keduanya menunjuk Tenma dan Tsurugi.

"Eh, iya…"

"Wah, yang ini boleh juga, nih." Salah satu dari mereka mendekati Tsurugi, menepuk bahunya. "Postur tubuhmu bagus. Tinggi dan langsing. Bagaimana kalau coba ikut klub basket kami?"

"Jangan sentuh Tsurugi!"

Dua suara berteriak bersamaan. Menarik beberapa pasang mata yang melintas. Ibuki dan Tenma yang tersadar, lekas-lekas mengubah sikap.

"Ehm…, maksudku…," Ibuki melirik Tsurugi, seperti mencari adanya reaksi tak suka dalam ekspresi datar itu. "Dia ini sedang bermain di Timnas Inazuma Japan, sama sepertiku. Oh, ya. Lalu dia ini…," ia beralih pada Tenma, "…adalah kaptennya."

Tenma menganggukkan kepala. "Ah, iya… Salam kenal…"

Kedua teman Ibuki tidak langsung membalas salam Tenma. Mereka mengerutkan kening

"Sebentar, sebentar! Ibuki bermain di Timnas Inazuma Japan? Kok bisa…?"

Leher Ibuki tertekuk. _Ya elah…. Kirain udah pada tahu._

"Memangnya kalian tidak lihat TV!?"

"Nggak, tuh!" jawab mereka terus terang. "Kami pikir kamu main di luar negeri. Soalnya pelatih bilangnya begitu, sih!"

"Bodoh! Yang seperti itu, mana bisa kubiayai sendiri! Makanya aku ke sini, buat…" Ibuki tak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia mengibaskan tangan. "Ah, sudahlah. Kupikir tadinya kalian sudah tahu."

Hening yang tercipta sejenak, langsung cair oleh keramaian sekitar mereka.

"Tapi, sayang sekali, ya…"

Mimik muka kedua teman Ibuki tampak menyayangkan. Ibuki memandang mereka, setengah menyesal. _Yah, bukannya aku mau total berhenti main basket, sih. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi …_

"Benar, sayang sekali…."

Ibuki menunduk, menggumam, "Maaf…"

"Sayang sekali, anak dengan postur tubuh sebagus dirimu malah bermain sepakbola…"

Ibuki menghela napas. "Begitulah…. Tapi, jangan khawatir. Aku tetap ace klub basket kalian, jadi aku pasti akan …," Ibuki mengangkat kepala. Satu pemandangan, membuat suaranya susut. "…kembali…"

Teman-temannya tengah merubungi Tsurugi.

"Oi! Kalian!" tegur Ibuki, dengan suara kaku. Menutupi rasa malunya karena sudah salah paham.

Teman-temannya hanya menoleh sekilas. Sebelum kemudian berpaling lagi pada Tsurugi dan Tenma.

"Oh, iya, ngomong-ngomong si Ibuki main di posisi apa?"

"Kiper."

"Oh, kiper…" Mereka tampak lega. "Memang. Kalau tidak begitu sih, pasti susah mengajarinya supaya jangan memegang bola. Ya, kan, Kapten?"

"Ah, tidak juga…" Tenma tertawa.

Ibuki mendengus, tak suka dirinya dijadikan bahan bercanda.

"Sekarang, giliran kalian yang cerita!" selanya. "Kalian ngapain ke sini?"

"Ah, iya, betul juga! Nih, kami mau nonton film."

"Film?" Ibuki menerima satu tiket yang disodorkan temannya.

"Kalau kamu mau, itu buatmu saja."

Ibuki mengangkat kepala. "Heh, kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya kami mau nonton bertiga, dengan Kapten Takahashi. Tapi dia lagi sibuk, mau ujian."

"Yah, tapi aku…" Ibuki menunduk lagi, mengamati tiketnya, dan terbelalak. "I-ini, kan!?"

"Iya. Kung Fu Dunk 2. Hari ini pemutaran terakhir. Tapi… karena kamu sekarang sudah jadi pemain sepakbola, jadi mungkin sudah nggak tertarik dengan yang begini, ya…"

Tatkala sang teman bermaksud mengambil kembali tiket itu, Ibuki lebih dulu mengklaimnya ke depan dada.

"Aku ikut."

.

.

.

Akhirnya, rombongan kecil itu hanya menyisakan dua orang survivor. Tenma dan Tsurugi. Namun, berhubung keduanya dari awal datang ke Shinjuku cuma dalam rangka menemani, maka begitu ditinggal oleh pasangannya, jadilah dua anak ini keluyuran tak tentu arah bagai anak ayam kehilangan induk.

"Yah, setidaknya sekarang, kuponnya jadi pas, kan?" suara Tenma terdengar disenang-senangkan. _Padahal memang senang…. _"Kau bisa pakai yang punya Sakura. Kita tinggal menunggu sampai jam satu, agar bisa makan spaghetti."

Tsurugi diam saja. Sebenarnya ia ingin langsung pulang. Tapi kasihan Tenma kalau ditinggal sendirian. Lagipula, ia juga sudah mulai lapar. Bolehlah, kalau acara keluyuran ini akan dibayar dengan sepiring spaghetti.

Capek. Mereka singgah di sebuah taman.

"Ah, ada yang main sepakbola!" Tenma menunjuk dan menghampiri sekelompok anak yang ia maksud. Tsurugi memilih duduk di bangku taman, memulihkan tenaga. Heran, kalau ada yang berhubungan dengan sepakbola, Tenma seperti lupa sama yang namanya capek.

Anak-anak itu langsung mengenali Tenma sebagai kapten Inazuma Japan. Tanpa keberatan, mereka mengizinkan Tenma bergabung.

"Tsurugi!" Tenma melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan. "Bisa ke sini sebentar? Anak-anak ini ingin melihat latihan kita."

"Tapi…"

"Ayo!"

Meski dengan dengusan malas, Tsurugi bangkit. Menemani latihan singkat Tenma. Anak-anak itu menonton sembari sesekali bertepuk tangan. Sebagian malah minta diajari.

_Ru-rumah tangga masa depan…,_ bisik Tenma, saat melihat Tsurugi membantu seorang anak memposisikan kaki, sementara ia sendiri menjadi lawan si anak.

Sejurus kemudian, si anak berhasil melewati Tenma. Tanpa kesulitan apapun. Anak itu sontak bersorak girang, ditingkahi pujian teman-temannya.

"Kamu melamunkan apa?" tanya Tsurugi pelan. "Yang tadi seperti bukan kamu. Kamu bahkan tidak menatap anak itu sama sekali."

"Oh. Eh… aku...," Tenma mencoba mencari alasan. "Aku … cuma ingin memberi kemudahan buat anak-anak itu, kok."

Tsurugi mengangkat alis. "Yang seperti itu bukan mengajari namanya. Serius lah sedikit. Biarpun lawanmu anak-anak."

"Ah. Iya. Baiklah..."

.

.

.

Tepat pukul satu. Mereka kembali ke kafe. Tampak pengunjung lebih ramai saat siang. Tsurugi mengamati, lebih dari separuh meja ditempati sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan.

Tenma bicara pada seorang pelayan wanita, perihal kupon yang dimilikinya.

Pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti. "Baik. Silakan ke sebelah sini. Ng…, kalau boleh tahu, pasangan Anda ...?"

"Ini…," Tenma menggamit Tsurugi.

Si pelayan melongo sebentar, tapi cepat menguasai diri. "Ehm, maaf. Mungkin, Anda belum membaca keterangannya. Tapi … sepasang kupon ini hanya bisa dipakai untuk sepasang laki-laki … dan perempuan…."

.

.

.

Tenma melenggang di belakang Tsurugi, romannya kecewa berat.

Baru disadarinya alasan kenapa kedua kupon itu memiliki warna yang berbeda. Rupanya, yang warna biru untuk laki-laki, dan warna pink untuk perempuan.

"Ah…, coba kalau Tsurugi mau nyamar jadi cewek. Pasti kita jadi bisa spaghettinya!"

Ekspresi Tsurugi kontan berubah. "Apa!? Kenapa aku…!? Kamu saja sana!"

"Lho? Habisnya…"

Kebetulan saat itu mereka sedang di depan sebuah etalase toko baju. Tenma menarik Tsurugi mendekat, hingga bayangan mereka berdua terpantul di sana.

"Lihat! Beda denganmu, rambutku pendek dan sama sekali nggak mirip cewek. Tapi, rambut Tsurugi 'kan panjang...," sambil mengatakan itu, Tenma iseng menjawil 'buntut' Tsurugi. _Tuing! Tuing! _Untung yang punya tidak lihat. "Kalau kamu geraikan, pasti nggak ada yang curiga kalau kamu cowok."

"Ngaco!" sembur Tsurugi, yang entah kenapa mendadak galaknya kumat. Ya iyalah. Cowok mana juga yang mau diam saja dikatai mirip cewek. "Lagipula biar aku melakukannya pun, mbak yang tadi pasti langsung tahu, karena sudah melihat kita sebelumnya!"

"I-iya juga sih…"

Tenma menyusul Tsurugi yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

"Tenma, kamu bawa uang?"

"Eh? Ng… ada sih. Tapi cuma buat ongkos pulang. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ya sudah. Kita pulang saja," putus Tsurugi. "Kau tidak bawa uang, aku juga tidak. Lebih baik kita pulang dan makan di asrama, kan?"

"Tsurugi juga nggak bawa uang?"

"Iya. Kan Ibuki tadinya mau menraktirku. Makanya, aku tak bawa apa-apa."

Tenma jadi teringat.

"Ng…, Tsurugi. Sejauh mana … hubunganmu dengan Ibuki?"

"Hah?"

"Eh, oh… maksudku… sejauh mana latihanmu dengan Ibuki berkembang?"

"Oh, itu? Yah…, dia sudah lumayan. Walau masih ada celah, tapi dia cepat belajar."

"Be-begitu, ya? Syukur, deh…"

Tsurugi mengerling. "Kamu sendiri? Karena sudah lama tak berlatih bersama, aku jadi kurang tahu perkembangan pemain yang lain…"

"Eh, iya. Sakura dan Matatagi sudah pintar men_dribble._Yang lain juga tekun berlatih. Semuanya lancar, kok. Jangan khawatir."

"Begitu? Baguslah…"

Keduanya jadi terdiam, meski kedua kaki mereka tetap terus berjalan.

Angin bertiup. Makin lama makin kencang. Menghamburkan debu jalanan dan melambaikan pucuk-pucuk pohon. Langit mengelam, meski jam baru menunjuk pukul satu. Rupanya, sekelompok awan mendung tebal tengah menyembunyikan keberadaan matahari.

Di saat seperti itu, Tenma justru merasakan panggilan alam.

"Tsu-Tsurugi, kamu tunggu di sini, ya?" pesan Tenma, sebelum terbirit mencari toilet umum.

Seperti yang diminta, Tsurugi menunggu di bawah lampu penerang jalan. Ia mendongak, mengkhawatirkan awan mendung yang menggayut di atas kepalanya.

Dan benar saja. Tepat saat ia menegakkan kepala kembali, titik-titik air berjatuhan, lantas berubah menjadi seperti air _shower_ yang mengucur deras. Orang-orang berlarian, mencari tempat berteduh. Tsurugi hampir melakukan hal serupa, jika tak ingat bahwa Tenma belum kembali dari 'panggilan alam'nya.

Ingin menyusul, tapi Tsurugi tak tahu lokasinya. Tenma sendiri juga, pasti menemukan toilet itu dari bertanya pada orang-orang. Selain itu, bisa repot kalau mereka nantinya saling mencari gara-gara berselisih jalan. Terpaksa ia tetap menunggu di bawah guyuran hujan.

Tsurugi tak tahu harus mensyukuri atau merutuki kealpaannya meninggalkan ponsel di kamar. Jika ia membawanya, ia bisa menghubungi Tenma. Tapi itu pun jika ponsel itu bisa bertahan dari guyuran hujan ini.

Setidaknya, ponselnya tidak akan rusak sekarang.

"Tsurugi!"

Sebuah suara berseru kencang, menerobos derasnya hujan.

"Tsurugi!" suara itu makin mendekat. "Ya, ampun. Ternyata kamu memang masih di sini! Kenapa tidak cari tempat berteduh?"

Hujan seketika berhenti. Tertahan oleh payung yang dibawa Tenma. Mata Tsurugi yang awas, menemukan keanehan pada selangkangan anak itu.

"Selesai buang air, pakailah celana dengan benar!"

Begitu cepat sentuhan Tsurugi di bagian sensitifnya, saat membantunya mengangkat resleting celana. Tapi efek kejut yang ditimbulkan cukup besar hingga membuat jantung Tenma memderu seperti kuda yang dipacu.

"Ma-maaf. Tadi aku buru-buru," ujar Tenma, cengar-cengir menahan malu.

"Payung dari mana, nih?" Tsurugi menengadah, bertanya. "Nggak mungkin beli. Kamu kan tak bawa uang…."

Tak terdengar suara Tenma menyahut. Tsurugi mengerutkan kening. Tampak sang kapten sedang melongo.

"Tenma, kamu dengar, tidak? Aku tanya, ini payung dari mana?"

Tergagap Tenma menjawab. "Eh, iya… dengar, kok. Ini … pinjam payung orang. Tapi…" Tenma terdiam lagi. Matanya memandang Tsurugi sedemikian rupa, hingga yang ditatap merasa tidak nyaman.

Sebelum Tsurugi bertanya ada apa, Tenma lebih dulu berkata, "Tsurugi… rambutmu basah…"

"Ya, tentu basah. Aku kan dari tadi berdiri di sini…"

"Bukan. Maksudku…" Jemari tangan Tenma yang tak memegang payung terulur maju, hinggap di satu bahu Tsurugi. "Rambutmu basah… dan tergerai."

Menyadari itu, Tsurugi tersentak mundur. Namun langsung balik lagi, karena terhambat dinding air hujan. Tanpa pikir panjang, direnggutnya helaian rambut itu dari sentuhan Tenma, seolah itu adalah aib.

Tenma heran. "Kenapa? Aku suka, kok. Ayolah. Aku mau melihatnya lagi…."

Tangan Tenma bertumpuk dengan tangan Tsurugi yang masih bersikukuh mengikat rambut di bahunya.

"Lepaskan! Tenma!"

Dengan tangannya yang lain, Tsurugi berusaha menyingkirkan sentuhan Tenma dari kulitnya. Tenma—yang satu tangannya tengah memegang payung, langsung menyerah.

"Iya! Iya! Kulepas deh! Tapi jangan dicubit, dong! Sakit, nih!"

Tangan Tenma menyingkir. Tapi Tsurugi masih belum mau melepas rambutnya.

"Ah, baiklah. Begini saja. Tsurugi, tolong pegang ini sebentar," Tenma menyerahkan payung pada Tsurugi.

Di luar dugaan, Tenma lantas melepas jaketnya, dan menyampirkannya ke bahu Tsurugi. Sekalian juga menegakkan tudung jaket untuk menutupi kepalanya.

"Kalau kamu malu, kamu bisa pakai jaketku dulu," Tenma meraih payung dari tangan Tsurugi. Supaya ia bisa memasukkan tangannya ke jaket itu dengan leluasa.

Tapi Tsurugi menyentuh jaket yang tersampir di bahunya. Bimbang.

"Tak apa. Pakai saja." Tenma meyakinkan. "Kita berteduh dulu, sekalian mengembalikan payung ini. Setelah itu baru kita pulang. Ya?"

Ternyata, Tenma tadi meminjam payung—sekaligus toilet—dari seorang pemilik kedai minum. Tatkala ia kembali bersama Tsurugi, si pemilik kedai menawari mereka untuk berteduh di dalam. Tapi masalahnya, keduanya merasa sungkan, kalau harus berbaur dengan sekelompok orang dewasa yang sedang pesta minum.

Tsurugi mengusulkan agar berteduh di luar saja. Lagipula dengan begini, tidak akan ada yang merasa aneh, meski dia tidak melepas tudung jaketnya.

Tahu apa yang dimaksudkan Tsurugi, Tenma pun setuju. Pemilik kedai meminjamkan dua bangku pada mereka untuk duduk.

Selama beberapa menit keduanya hanya membisu sambil menonton derasnya hujan.

"Akhirnya, acara makan kita jadi berantakan, ya?" Tenma membuka percakapan.

"Iya…"

"Apa Ibuki dan Sakura baik-baik saja, ya? Kuharap mereka nggak kehujanan."

"Iya…"

"Tapi, gara-gara hujan ini kita jadi tak bisa langsung pulang." Tenma menghela napas. "Aku lapar…"

Karena Tsurugi tak menjawab, Tenma pun ikutan terdiam. Dari dalam, terdengar suara cekakakan beberapa tamu yang mabuk.

"Tsurugi, kamu kedinginan? Tadi kehujanan kan?"

"Tidak apa."

"Apa jaketku nyaman dipakai?"

"Lumayan."

"Agak kekecilan, ya? Soalnya dari tadi kamu menarik-narik tudungnya terus…"

Kali ini Tsurugi tak menjawab. Ia memalingkan muka, merapatkan jaket sekaligus tudungnya.

_Dia… segitu tidak maunya membiarkan aku melihat rambutnya yang tergerai, ya…_

Kendati tak puas, Tenma memutuskan untuk tidak mengusiknya lagi.

Akhirnya kembali seperti tadi. Hanya suara hujan berselang guruh yang memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

Mendung meliputi langit. Suasana kota di siang itu hampir seperti senja. Remang-remang. Menyadari itu, si pemilik kedai menyalakan lampu luar.

"Ah, terima kasih, Pak," kata Tenma.

Selang beberapa menit, lampu itu mendadak mengerjap-ngerjap seperti lampu disko, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar padam.

Ternyata bohlamnya putus. Untung si pemilik kedai punya bohlam cadangan. Tenma menawarkan diri untuk memasangkannya.

"Biar aku saja," sela Tsurugi. "Badanku lebih tinggi. Lebih mudah mencapainya."

Si pemilik kedai mengangguk. "Tolong, ya. Maaf merepotkan."

Setelah menyerahkan bohlam, pria itu pun masuk lagi ke dalam, melayani para pelanggan.

Tsurugi menaiki bangkunya. "Hati-hati," pesan Tenma.

Tsurugi menjulurkan tangan untuk mencapai langit-langit. Tak lama, bohlam itu pun berhasil ditukar dan menyala kembali.

Keduanya mendesah lega.

"Syukurlah. Tsurugi, ayo turun."

"Iya…"

Saat membungkuk hendak turun itulah, bohlam rusak sebesar kepala manusia yang Tsurugi pegang, terlepas dari pelukannya.

Tsurugi panik. Sedapat mungkin tangannya mengejar jatuhnya bohlam itu. Hingga tak sadar bahwa kakinya sendiri sudah tak lagi menginjak kursi.

Selama sepersekian detik Tsurugi dan bohlam itu sama-sama melayang di udara.

Tenma yang berdiri di bawah, dihadapkan pada dua pilihan. Menangkap bohlam atau Tsurugi.

Ia memilih yang terakhir.

_PRAAANGG!_

Menembus hujan, suara itu menenggelamkan bunyi tubuh mereka yang terpagut, dan … bibir mereka yang berpadu…

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Namun, Tenma tak langsung membenahi posisi itu. Tsurugi juga sama. Tubuhnya seperti kehilangan daya, berada dalam lingkaran kedua lengan Tenma.

Sisi positifnya, mereka masih bisa menggerakkan kepala. Untuk, paling tidak, memisahkan bibir mereka dulu.

Saat itulah, Tenma menyadari. Tudung jaket sudah tak lagi bertengger di kepala Tsurugi. Rupanya tersingkap saat ia jatuh tadi.

Praktis, Tenma bisa melihat wajah dan rambut itu dengan leluasa.

"Ada apa!? Apa yang pecah!?"

Kesadaran menyergap. Buru-buru mereka melepas rangkulan masing-masing.

Tsurugi menegakkan kembali tudung jaketnya.

Keduanya cukup mujur karena si pemilik kedai yang keluar, lebih dulu teralihkan perhatiannya oleh pecahan bohlam yang bertebaran di lantai.

"Ma-maaf…," Tenma membungkuk untuk meraih pecahan kaca. Tapi Tsurugi menahannya.

Efek samping setelah mengalami insiden _accidental kiss._ Sentuhan kecil pun bisa memberikan kejutan sekelas sengatan listrik.

"Bahaya! Jangan langsung disentuh!"

Tsurugi menoleh pada si pemilik kedai, meminta sapu, kertas bekas dan kantung plastik.

"Yang menjatuhkannya aku. Kamu tidak usah membantu," ujar Tsurugi, saat melihat Tenma beragak hendak turun tangan.

Tsurugi membereskan pecahan kaca itu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Tenma. Tenma yang menonton cuma bisa termangu. _Apa… Tsurugi marah, ya?_

_Ya jelas marah kan?_Jawab Tenma pada dugaannya sendiri. Ia sudah memeluk dan mencium Tsurugi tanpa izin. Masih ditambah dengan melihat aurat(baca: rambut tergerai)-nya, lagi….

Walau itu dalam rangka penyelamatan, tapi tetap saja, Tenma merasa ia sudah melakukan perbuatan terlarang.

"_Kamu itu memang… tipe yang paling aku benci!"_

_Aduh, kenapa aku malah teringat ucapan itu,_sesal Tenma. Sekarang, Tsurugi mungkin akan lebih membencinya…

_Cring, cring._Sepasang tamu keluar. Salah satu di antara bermuka merah muda. Mabuk.

"Bonnya sudah kami bayar…," ujar yang satu lagi, yang sepertinya tak semabuk temannya.

"Oh, ya. Terima kasih, silakan datang lagi."

Tertatih orang itu membopong temannya ke dalam mobil. Karena tak ada kerjaan, Tenma iseng mengamati. Di satu kesempatan, mata Tenma dan orang itu saling bertemu. Membuat keduanya berseru.

"AAHHH! Kamu/Anda 'kan…!"

.

.

.

* * *

_Bersambung^^. Silakan ke sebelah…._


	2. Bagian Akhir

**.**

**The Most Hated—Bagian Akhir**

~TenKyou no Hi 2013~

Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy (c) Level-5**

Cover by: ******Ohanauri [Pixiv] **(id:1384190 / 37687452)

Pairs: **TenKyou (Tenma x Tsurugi)**

Warning: Mengandung **BL**, DNO (dame na otona, wkwk), dan **spoiler**. Konsep pasaran, lebai, alur lambat, cerita nggak fokus, dll…

.

* * *

.

.

"Jadi, Kidou-san… mabuk, ya…"

Lega sekali rasanya, di dalam mobil Gouenji-san. Tidak dingin, tidak basah, dan tidak kehujanan. Meski begitu, Tsurugi tetap saja ngotot bersembunyi di bawah tudung jaketnya. Tenma menghela napas kecewa.

Hujan masih mengguyur. Jalanan licin. Tenma mengalihkan perhatian pada dua orang dewasa yang duduk di depan. Gouenji-san tampak tenang mengemudikan mobilnya. Kidou-san pulas sambil memeluk boneka pinguin, tapi mulutnya bergerak-gerak, seperti mengigaukan sesuatu.

"Kageyama…. Kageyama…."

"Kageyama…?" Tenma dan Tsurugi berpandangan. Terbayang di benak mereka, teman satu tim di Raimon. Kageyama Hikaru. "Memangnya … Si Kageyama kenapa…?"

Gouenji menoleh ke belakang. "Lho? Kalian kenal Kageyama?"

Tenma terbelalak. "Gouenji-san! Depan! Depan!"

_Kiiiiit!_Mobil meliuk, menghindari jalur gilasan sebuah truk besar.

"Maaf, maaf…" suara Gouenji-san terdengar tenang, untuk seseorang yang nyaris tertabrak truk.

"Kageyama Hikaru. Dia teman satu tim kami di Raimon dulu."

Meski menjawab dengan intonasi datar, tapi Tenma tahu, Tsurugi juga pasti nyaris menjatuhkan jantungnya tadi.

"Hikaru? Oh, bukan dia. Kageyama itu nama mantannya Kidou…"

"Ma-mantan…?"

"Iya… mantan… pelatih …," suara Gouenji samar, namun cukup jelas terdengar oleh dua anak di belakang.

"Oh, mantan pelatih, toh…"

"Ngomong-ngomong Gouenji-san ada punya kabar soal Pelatih Endou?" tanya Tenma setelah beberapa saat terdiam. "Kok beliau tidak jenguk kami, sih? Padahal saya ingin mengabarkan kalau kami berhasil masuk timnas…"

"Endou…?" suara Gouenji makin samar. "Si brengsek itu… lenyap … hilang …binasa… ditelan bumi…"

"Go-Gouenji-san…," Tenma mulai merasa ngeri "…jangan bilang … kalau Anda juga mabuk…"

"Eh…? Aku…? Nggak, kok…" Gouenji melempar senyum ke belakang. Senyum aneh. "Kalau aku mabuk, nanti aku dimarahi Yuuka…"

"Tuh, kan! Ternyata memang mabuk! …Aduh!" Tenma sontak berdiri. Tapi segera terduduk kembali gara-gara kepalanya terantuk langit-langit mobil.

"Gouenji-san! Sudah! Sudah! Berhenti dulu!"

.

.

.

Setelah pengemudian penuh perjuangan dan degup jantung ketegangan, akhirnya mobil itu berlabuh dengan selamat di depan sebuah restoran cepat saji. Papan nama restoran seakan tersenyum, menggoda Tenma dan Tsurugi yang memang belum makan. Keduanya menelan ludah bersamaan.

"Kita masuk," ajak Gouenji tanpa diduga.

Kidou yang masih tidur—bersama dengan Kageyama dalam dunia mimpinya, diputuskan untuk ditinggal sendiri di dalam mobil.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Tenma dan Tsurugi duduk bersisian, menghadapi dua buah hamburger, dua cola, dan juga kentang goreng.

"Aku akan traktir kalian… Tapi, jangan kasih tahu Yuuka kalau aku mabuk, ya…"

Dua anak itu mengangguk saja. Bukan syarat yang berat. Lagi pula perut mereka sudah cukup sengsara. Asalkan perut itu didiamkan, maka biasanya mulut yang di atas juga akan bungkam.

"Maaf, sudah membuat kalian ketakutan. Padahal aku cuma berniat minum sedikit, menemani Kidou. Tapi ternyata tetap ada efeknya…"

"Tidak apa, kok… Ng? Gouenji-san tidak makan?" tanya Tenma di sela kunyahannya.

"Aku dan Kidou sudah makan di kedai tadi."

"Oh…"

Hening sejenak. Tsurugi dan Tenma sibuk dengan makan siang mereka. Gouenji memesan air mineral, berharap itu bisa mengurangi mabuknya.

"Apa… Pelatih Endou lagi ada masalah?" tanya Tenma lagi. "Soalnya, tadi Gouenji-san bilang… Aduh…!"

Sambil meringis, Tenma menatap Tsurugi. Ia yakin betul kalau sepakan kecil tadi berasal darinya.

Tsurugi menyeruput cola-nya, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia cuma tidak mau Tenma mengulang sederet kata-kata yang tak sehat tadi, seolah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Gouenji-san, idolanya itu.

"Dia sibuk…. Jarang bertemu," gumam Gouenji, sedikit meremas botol air mineralnya. "Dia sibuk. Aku juga…"

"Oh, iya. Saya dengar, Gouenji-san sudah jadi ketua Asosiasi Sepakbola Muda."

"Itu bukan apa-apa. Jauh lebih sibuk si Endou, yang sekarang pelesir entah ke mana," ungkapnya ketus, lalu menenggak minumannya lagi.

Tenma tercengang. Menemukan sisi lain kehidupan para panutannya itu. Kidou-san yang mabuk. Gouenji-san yang—sepertinya—lagi ngambek. Dan Pelatih Endou yang—entah kenapa—disumpahi cuma karena bepergian.

Tapi, pergi tanpa kabar memang bukan sesuatu yang bisa dianggap remeh.

"Dia kasih kabar, kok," kata Gouenji seolah bisa membaca pikiran Tenma. Ia meneguk airnya lagi. "Hanya saja, aku lagi kesal dengannya. Aku benci…"

"Be-benci…? Kenapa?"

Mendadak Tenma teringat lagi kegelisahannya akan dibenci Tsurugi. Ia melirik anak itu. Tudung jaketnya masih belum dilepas juga. Tidak peduli sekarang mereka berada dalam ruangan.

Gouenji menaruh botolnya dengan hempasan keras.

"Ngomong-ngomoong, bagaimana dengan kalian? Latihannya lancar?

"Oh, itu? Yah, lumayan…," angguk Tenma.

"Apa… pelatih itu memperlakukan kalian dengan baik?"

"Ng…, dibilang buruk, tidak juga sih. Tapi kata Shindou-san, yang merekomendasikan Pelatih Kuroiwa itu… Gouenji-san, ya? Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa?"

Tahu gelagat yang kemungkinan bisa mendesak dirinya, Gouenji mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Tapi kalau kalian bisa pergi keluar sampai sejauh ini, berarti kalian lagi libur?"

"Ah, iya, begitulah."

_Dari tadi jawabnya ngelantur terus. Jangan-jangan Gouenji-san masih mabuk…,_pikir Tenma.

"Gouenji-san?" Tsurugi yang lebih dulu menyelesaikan makannya, akhirnya buka mulut. "Apa setelah ini ada kesibukan?"

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

_Giliran Tsurugi yang nanya, jawabannya nyambung…,_ Tenma kembali konsentrasi ke burgernya. Belakangan ia sadar kalau dia baru makan tak sampai separuh. Lekas-lekas dikebutnya kunyahannya.

"Bisa antarkan kami sampai stasiun saja?"

"Kenapa? Aku bisa mengantar kalian sampai Odaiba?"

Asrama Shinsei Inazuma Japan memang terletak di daerah Odaiba.

"Bukan begitu. Kami hanya tak ingin terlalu merepotkan. Lagi pula, Anda juga harus mengantarkan Kidou-san, kan?"

"Benar juga…" Gouenji tak protes lagi. Ia sudah janji pada Haruna untuk mengantar kakaknya itu tepat waktu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu masih pakai jaket? Ini kan dalam ruangan?"

"Ah. Ini…" tak tahu harus menjawab apa, Tsurugi malah merapatkan jaketnya. Sedang Tenma membisu, sama sekali tak berniat mem-_back-up_. Secara, dia juga pingin lihat, sih_…_

"Kenapa, sih? Buka saja. Kan, panas." Gouenji berdiri dan menyibak paksa tudung jaket itu.

"Ja-jangan…"

Tsurugi kalah cepat. Tenma berhasil mencuri pandang, untuk yang ketiga kali.

Reaksi Gouenji tak seberapa. Dia cuma berkata, "Oh, basah karena hujan?"

"I-iya…" jawab Tsurugi sambil menaikkan kembali tudung jaketnya.

"Rambutmu lebih panjang daripada aku," komentar Gouenji lagi. "Bagus."

Tsurugi terpana. Tenma mengangguk setuju dalam hati. _Nice desu, Gouenji-san!_

"Tapi kalau sepanjang itu, pasti ada repotnya juga. Mungkin kalau besar nanti, kau bisa meniru gaya rambut Midorikawa."

"Midorikawa…, siapa…?"

Diam-diam Tsurugi kecewa. Padahal ia mengidolakan Gouenji. Tapi yang bersangkutan malah menyuruhnya meniru orang lain.

"Kenalan. Soalnya gaya rambutmu yang biasa, mirip dengan gaya rambut dia waktu jadi alien."

"A…alien? Gouenji-san punya kenalan alien?" ini reaksi Tenma.

Sementara Tsurugi sudah dari tadi terpuruk, penuh kecewa. Ini gaya rambut yang meniru Gouenji-san, malah disebut mirip dengan orang lain. Alien pula.

"Sudahlah. Ceritanya panjang. Kurasa kalian harus mengalaminya sendiri, kalau ingin tahu," nada suara Gouenji menyimpan sesuatu.

"Alien, ya?" Tenma menerawang. Wajahnya antusias. "Wah, aku tak bisa membayangkan, kalau sampai bisa bertemu alien sungguhan."

Tapi Tsurugi, "Aku tidak mau ketemu yang aneh-aneh lagi."

Tsurugi sudah merasa cukup dengan pengalamannya di season lalu. Bertemu orang dari masa lampau, para _time-traveller_, bahkan dinosaurus.

Hujan surut, menyisakan rinai. Ketiganya keluar dari restoran menuju mobil. Gouenji merasa jauh lebih segar sekarang. Kidou masih pulas, tampak tak bergerak dari posisi semula.

Sebelum melepas kedua anak itu di stasiun, Gouenji menyerahkan sebuah tas karton.

"Apa ini?" tanya Tenma sambil menerimanya.

"Hadiah mainan dari paket anak-anak yang kupesan buat kalian di restoran tadi."

"Ma-mainan? Paket anak-anak?" Tenma melongo. _Jadi, yang kami makan tadi … paket anak-anak?_

"Sudah, ya. Aku duluan." Gouenji-san dan mobilnya pun berlalu.

"Paket anak-anak…" gumam Tenma. "Gouenji-san pasti masih mabuk sewaktu memesan."

.

.

.

Kereta bawah tanah melesat cepat membelah terowongan. Tenma melirik Tsurugi yang duduk tenang di sampingnya. Sejak mereka pamit pada Gouenji-san, Tsurugi sama sekali tak buka mulut. Ia lebih banyak menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah tudung jaket.

"Tsurugi … kamu masih marah, ya?"

Diam. Tapi Tenma mengganggap itu berarti iya.

"Sama aku, atau sama Gouenji-san?"

Masih diam.

"Ehm, maaf aku menanyakannya di saat begini… Masalahnya…," Tenma berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Aku takut, kalau memang kau marahnya padaku, kemungkinan aku tak punya kesempatan untuk minta maaf. Soalnya … hm…belakangan kamu selalu dibawa Ibuki, sih…."

Kunci mulut Tsurugi melonggar. Melontarkan sergahan pendek. "Itu kan buat latihan."

"Iya. Aku tahu. Tapi…, aku juga ingin … kita lebih sering berlatih bersama. Seperti dulu…"

"Bukannya tadi sudah? Dengan anak-anak itu?"

"Maksudku, berduaan saja."

Sampai di sini, lagi-lagi Tsurugi bungkam. Ia membuang pandang ke luar jendela.

"Dulu, kamu pernah bilang, kalau kamu benci orang sepertiku…, jadi sebenarnya … yang ingin kutanyakan adalah…" Tenma menarik napas. "Apa sekarang … kamu masih membenciku…?"

Lampu kereta mendadak padam. Pandangan gelap seketika. Suasana kereta saat itu lenggang. Namun, begitu insiden kegelapan menyergap, orang-orang mulai berdengung. Sebagian besar anak-anak. Ketakutan dan berusaha menemukan perlindungan dari kata-kata penenang yang diucapkan orang dewasa di sekitar mereka.

"MOHON MAAF. KEPADA PARA PENUMPANG DIMOHON UNTUK TENANG. SAAT INI BARU SAJA TERJADI GANGGUAN…"

"Ehm, begini… maksudku… aku ini suka padamu," kata-kata itu melesat begitu saja dari bibir Tenma.

Tapi Tenma tak menyesalinya. Kalau ia sendiri pernah mengatakan pada Kusaka, agak jangan pernah melarikan diri, maka sudah sepantasnya. Bagi Tenma, mati lampu pun bukan halangan untuk tetap mengungkapkan ini.

Kusaka bahkan berani menembak Konoha di tengah lapangan sepakbola, di tengah pertandingan pula.

"Begitulah. Jadi, kalau kamu sampai membenciku, kurasa aku … tidak akan bisa…"

Dalam kegelapan, entah kenapa Tenma bisa merasakan, kalau tubuh di sampingnya itu tak lagi bergeming.

"Tsurugi?"

Pelan, Tenma menyentuh punggung tangan Tsurugi yang teronggok di sampingnya, untuk memastikan. Ternyata benar. Tangan itu gemetar.

"Ke-kenapa? Tsurugi?" bisik Tenma khawatir. "Apa… jangan-jangan kamu takut gelap?"

"MAAF ATAS KETIDAKNYAMANAN INI. LAMPU AKAN SEGERA KAMI NYALAKAN KEMBALI."

Suasana perlahan kembali seperti semula.

Tenma mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar. Begitu matanya terbiasa, ia menemukan Tsurugi juga memandang ke arahnya, dalam jarak lumayan dekat (dari awal, posisi duduk mereka memang sudah dekat). Serentak, keduanya memalingkan pandang.

Tsurugi merenggut tangannya dari bawah tangan Tenma.

_Tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku mengalihkan pandang, sih?_ _Kan sudah dibilang, agar jangan melarikan diri!_omel Tenma pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal sebelumnya mereka sudah beberapa kali saling berpandangan, dan tidak ada yang salah. Jadi, _apa yang… baru saja kulihat…_

Tenma memejamkan mata. Terbayang olehnya pemandangan yang baru saja terekam dalam retinanya. Wajah manis merona yang membuat jantungnya bergelora, dua kali lebih kencang.

Ini yang kedua. Yang pertama adalah saat mereka berciuman tanpa sengaja sebelumnya.

Wajah yang sama. Hanya saja yang kedua, tanpa melepas tudung jaket. Tapi tetap, tak mampu menyembunyikan semburat merah di baliknya.

"Kamu ini… laki-laki bukan, sih?" Suara Tsurugi menyentak perhatian Tenma. "Payah sekali, kalau cuma karena dibenci kamu jadi tidak bisa apa-apa. Yang namanya manusia, tidak mungkin bisa diterima semua orang. Pasti ada seseorang yang membencimu, bagaimanapun alasannya."

"Eh, iya… kamu benar…" Agak kaget Tenma. Tsurugi bicara lagi. Dan lumayan panjang. Bukan ucapan yang manis, memang. Tapi Tenma berusaha tersenyum. "Pelatih Endou yang hebat itu saja … bisa membuat kesal Gouenji-san, ya…"

"Itu, sih… paling gara-gara Gouenji-san kesal karena beliau belum menikah, sedangkan pelatih sudah."

Tenma melongo mendengar analisis Tsurugi. "Maksudmu, cemburu, begitu?"

"Tahu," jawab Tsurugi pendek.

Nada suara Tsurugi membuat Tenma juga ikutan menganalisis. "Apa mungkin… seperti Gouenji-san …, dan aku yang cemburu pada Ibuki… kamu juga cemburu pada Sakura?"

"Ke-kenapa aku harus cembu—" sesuatu yang lain menyadarkan Tsurugi. "Sebentar, apa katamu tadi? Ibuki?"

"Habis, kamu berduaan terus dengan Ibuki…"

"Apa, sih!? Jangan mengada-ngada. Kami tidak punya hubungan apa-apa."

"Yang benar?"

Tsurugi menekuk bibir ke bawah. "Bukannya kamu sendiri yang lebih mencurigakan?! Jalan-jalan berdua dengan Sakura... Memakai kupon khusus buat orang pacaran…"

"I-itu kan memang pemberian dia," Tenma berkilah apa adanya. "Ah, iya. Jadi Tsurugi memang cemburu, ya?" godanya sambil menahan senyum.

"Bukan. Aku cuma tidak suka kau jadi lengah dan ceroboh seharian ini, setelah jalan dengan anak perempuan. Shindou-san juga, pasti akan mengatakan ini."

"Memangnya, hari ini aku begitu?"

"Tentu saja. Kamu melamun dan tidak serius saat melatih anak-anak di taman. Juga luput membaca keterangan di kupon. Juga lupa mengancing celana setelah buang air."

"Oh, iya, ya…," Tenma tersipu malu. Bukan soal lupa mengancing celana. Tapi karena teringat sentuhan kilat Tsurugi, sewaktu anak itu mengancingkan celananya…

"Tapi… aku melamun bukan karena Sakura, lho."

"Lantas? Karena apa?"

"Karena Tsurugi."

Yang disebut namanya menoleh cepat ke arah Tenma, seolah ingin memastikan kalau ia tak salah dengar.

"Aku? Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, itu …. Bagaimana, ya?" Tenma menerawang semua kecerobohan yang dilakukannya, yang tadi disebutkan Tsurugi. "Aku ingin cepat-cepat balik ke kafe—sampai tidak sempat membaca keterangan di kupon, adalah agar kelaparan yang Tsurugi rasakan tak bertahan lama. Aku lupa mengancing celana dan langsung melesat pergi, adalah karena aku takut kalau Tsurugi kehujanan. Dan aku melamun saat melatih anak-anak itu adalah karena…"

Selama Tenma bertutur, tampak Tsurugi tak berkedip sedikit pun.

"Hm…, kalau yang itu … rahasia, deh."

"Ha.. haah?" Tsurugi tak bisa menyembunyikan raut tak puasnya. _Sudah bicara sebanyak itu, kenapa malah ditutup dengan kata rahasia…?_

Tenma hanya tersenyum. "Yah, pokoknya, perasaanku pada Sakura, berbeda dengan apa yang kurasakan terhadapmu."

"Merasakan apa memangnya?"

"Ya, banyak. Rasa ingin terus berdekatan…, rasa ingin melindungi, rasa ingin membahagiakan, rasa ingin menyentuh, rasa ingin melihat dirimu yang sebenarnya…." Tenma menekankan kata-katanya yang terakhir. Maksudnya, ia ingin melihat rambut Tsurugi yang sesungguhnya. Tapi kalau Tsurugi tak mau, ya, ia tak bisa memaksa…

"Hm, kalau bisa disingkat, mungkin bisa dinamakan sebagai rasa suka…" simpul Tenma, lalu menoleh. Mencaritahu reaksi Tsurugi.

Mulut Tsurugi membuka tanpa suara. Namun, semua yang ingin dikatakan terungkap dalam ekspresinya yang kaget luar biasa.

"Lho, kok malah kaget, sih? Tadi kan, aku sudah bilang. Kalau aku suka padamu."

"A—"Ekspresi syok Tsurugi mencapai puncaknya. "Ka-kapan?"

"Tadi, waktu mati lampu. Oh, iya. Tadi berisik sih, ya? Jadi mungkin tak kedengaran," kata Tenma maklum. "Apa perlu kuulangi?"

"Ja-jangan! Tidak usah!"

Penolakan spontan. Tenma mendesah kecewa. "Jadi… kamu memang masih membenciku, ya?"

Tsurugi tidak langsung menjawab. Malah membuang pandang ke luar jendela, dan balik bertanya, "Apa aku… pernah bilang kalau aku benci padamu?"

"Eh?"

"STASIUN TOKYO TELEPORT, ODAIBA. STASIUN TOKYO TELEPORT, ODAIBA. SILAKAN KELUAR LEWAT PINTU SEBELAH…"

Tsurugi bangkit. "Ayo turun."

"I-iya…," Tenma meraih bawaannya—tas karton dari Gouenji—lalu bergegas menyusul.

Sinar hangat matahari menyambut dengan ramah, begitu mereka keluar dari stasiun bawah tanah. Menghapus basah dan dingin air hujan yang menempel di tubuh dan baju.

"Wah, panasnya. Nyamannya…." Tenma menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Tsurugi, lepas saja jaketnya. Sudah panas begini, nanti rambutmu tidak kering-kering… lho…"

Suara Tenma redup, saat menyadari jaket yang ia pinjamkan itu sekarang tersampir lemas di lengan Tsurugi.

Kini di samping Tenma, berdiri sesosok tubuh tinggi dengan helaian biru malam melewati bahu. Lekuk-lekuk rambut berombaknya diacak-acak embusan angin panas. Beberapa tetes air hujan yang menempel padanya berterbangan. Sebagian membiaskan cahaya matahari. Menimbulkan efek serpihan kilauan yang seolah-olah keluar langsung dari sosok itu.

Tenma menelan ludah. Ia tak mengerti soal ilusi optik atau apa. Baginya, Tsurugi memang tampak berkilauan sekarang. Tak peduli apakah ada bias matahari, ataupun tidak.

Sadar ada yang sedang lekat mengamati, Tsurugi langsung berucap. "Jangan salah paham. Aku melepasnya bukan demi kamu. Tapi karena harinya memang terlalu panas."

Tenma tidak melepas senyumnya. Justru malah makin lebar.

"Iya. Aku tahu." _Kamu cantik…_

Tenma menengadah. Menantang terik matahari sore. Langit biru tak bercela seakan menyerasikan diri dengan riak biru Teluk Tokyo yang tampak di kejauhan. Dan juga... riak rambut biru seorang dewi, yang sekarang bersanding di sisinya.

.

.

.

**Epilog**

"Anu…, Tsurugi… Kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku, lho?"

"Soal ciuman itu? Waktu itu 'kan kita tak sengaja."

"Eh, bukan! Yaah, yang itu juga sih. Tapi yang mau kutanyakan, adalah soal ... apakah kamu masih membenciku?"

"Apa pernah aku bilang begitu?" Tsurugi malah balik tanya.

"Ada, kok. Kamu kan bilang, kalau kamu paling benci tipe sepertiku…" tambah Tenma, mengingatkan. Dia bahkan sampai memperagakan, "_Yahari omae wa … ora ga ichiban kirai na taipu da!" _lengkap dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

Tsurugi kebingungan, sampai tak sempat mengagumi Tenma yang begitu sempurna menirukan suaranya.

"Yang mana? Kapan?"

"Itu tuh, waktu pertama kali kita bertemu…. Waktu kita pertama kali masuk SMP…"

"Oh, itu…" Tsurugi menggumam. "Kalau begitu, kamu salah paham."

"Sa-salah…? Apanya?"

"Coba kamu ingat lagi, kata-kataku sebelum mengatakan itu."

"Eh?" Tenma mencoba memutar ingatannya. Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu Tsurugi bilang, _"Dengan kemampuan payah begitu, kamu berkoar kalau dirimu tahu betul soal sepakbola!?"_

"Ng…, yang ini, ya…?" sebut Tenma, ragu.

"Apa menurutmu, kamu yang sekarang seperti itu?"

Tenma terpana. "Aku…"

Pintu otomatis terbuka, memangkas habis waktu Tenma untuk berpikir.

Saat ini, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ruang bawah, untuk berlatih—berdua saja—di _black room_.

"Oh, ya satu lagi," kata Tsurugi sebelum beranjak masuk ke dalam.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Aku ini… tidak takut gelap."

.

**Tamat**

.

.

* * *

.

.

**_Omake^^_**

Ngomong-ngomong, apa sih, hadiah dari restoran tempat Tenma dan Tsurugi makan tadi?

Sebenarnya, Tenma dan Tsurugi waktu itu dikasih makan (dikasih makan, emangnya kucing XD) Happy Set McDonald. Jadi ya… sudah jelas, kan. Isinya mainan hadiah Happy Set, bertema Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy! *sfx: jeng! jeng-jeng!*

(A/N: Mungkin ada yang sudah tahu, ya. Tapi McD Jepang memang sempat memakai karakter InaGyara buat jadi hadiah Happy Set. Duh, padahal saya pengeeennn~ banget! Sialaan! *banting meja* *curhat*)

Karena Tsurugi tak berminat, maka Tenma-lah yang menyimpan semuanya. Mangkuk kuning bentuk bola, gelas yang bisa ngomong "Nantoka naru sa!", sendok-garpu Shindou, dan tidak lupa, favorit Tenma (dan juga author): **sedotan Tsurugi.**

Yeah! Benar sekali. **Sedotan!** Itu, lho! Yang buat diisap-isap…. *pasang tampang mesum, di-bicycle sword*

Tapi orangnya sendiri sih, awalnya tak tahu menahu soal dirinya yang 'dikutuk' jadi sedotan itu. _*ehm*_

Sampai suatu hari, Tsurugi keluar dari kantin dengan wajah tertekuk, kesal.

Shindou yang semeja dengan Tenma, geleng-geleng kepala

"Tenma, sudah cukup menghisapnya. Jangan keenakan. Kamu tak lihat wajah Tsurugi tadi?"

Tenma heran. "Eh, memangnya kenapa? Wajahnya manis, kok!" katanya sambil menunjukkan sedotan di dalam gelas nantokanarusa-nya. "Bisa menyala, lagi. Nih..." Tenma memeragakan, bagaimana sedotan Tsurugi itu bisa menyala tatkala dia **menghisap cairan darinya**. _*ahem*_

"Nggak… Bukan yang itu maksudku… Ya, sudahlah…"

"Menurut analisisku, Tsurugi-kun kayaknya keluar buat nyari bola, deh," cetus Minaho.

"Bola? Untuk apa?" Manabe bingung

"Ya, buat ditendang, dong!"

"Tendang ke aku?" Ibuki nimbrung, kegeeran.

Minaho menggeleng. "Bukan. Tapi ke kapten."

…

(Tamat, beneran^^)

* * *

**.**

**Sudut coretan author**

Dan Hari TenKyou pun berakhir dengan sangat (tidak) damainya. Iyyeeii! (lho?)

Yah, pokoknya, buat TenKyou-chan dan para TenKyou shipper sekalian, Selamat Hari TenKyou, ya! Omedetou! Omedetou! \^o^/

Niatnya sih bikin one shot, tapi karena kebanyakan ide, terpaksa saya bagi jadi dua bagian... orz. Maaf, ya kalau jadi rada kepanjangan dan gaje... orz

Oh, iya! Sekalian juga, Happy Lebaran buat yang merayakan! \^o^/ Mohon maaf ya, seandainya saya ada punya salah selama main di fandom InaIre ini ^^v *peace~*

Seneng deh, hari TenKyou tahun ini bersisian dengan lebaran. Jadi serasa punya tiga hari raya berturut-turut. Hehe...


End file.
